onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Life's a pain...
So I've been living with my landlady since las June 29th, and 3 times you has tried to commit suicide. Today is the 3rd time. Completely screwed up what I was going to do. Apparently she fell ill last week and for some reason after collecting her pills on Thursday she didn't take them. Today she is dehydrated and white as a ghost with glazed over eye look about her. Turns out she needed to go over to the hospital ASAP. So what did she do? She just didn't take her medicines because the illness ran her down. Since she found it difficult to swallow, rather then telling someone she couldn't take the medicine she downed pepsi can after pepsi can as a supplement because she couldn't consume anything else. What she felt well enoguh to do so, she downed two days worth of painkillers. Turns out all those pain killers the doctor gives her to take every week... Well... She hasn't. Instead she saved the up so when she was ill she could overdose herself and hide her illness from everyone. She downed a whle load of medicine previously, so, I think they'll force her to take medicine in front of them every day from now on. I said to my mther, my life is almost perfect right now, well besides the random depression due to years of abuse but I'll get over that. My landlady's moments where she leaves me worrying are the only things that dampen the mood. I know why she is doing this. Next week her mother visits us, the mother who doesn't love any of her children... Practically subejced her two children to child abuse when they were kids. Then when they were adults demanded they repay "all the money they owed her" from those presents she bought them every birthday and christ (£2,000 a piece). She also left my landlady footing a £400 bill for the funeral expenses when my landlady's husband died, after promising to pay for it. And believe me... I'm scared of her mother also. I'm not kidding, I already experiened 5 seconds of her mother's fury, these will be the hardest 2 days to endure ina while.Mostly because I myself just escaped a abusive parent. O_O Oh and after that my brother visits for a week. Oh and my landlady has now left me to babysit my half brother's this weekend. Which I'm not happy with. But she might not be put of hospital now until next week. My mother's house is cold. My mother is visit my hometown of Southend though for the very last time. I myself? I have no reason to visit. My visit in Jan was pretty much the last time I will ever return to my home town. So I've had to get used to accepting my new hometown, except I REALLY miss my old home town. Someday... I might go back to live there.... When my dad dies. :-/ This weeks OP chapter better be good... Category:Blog posts